FA Fluorescent Adolescent
by Stella wed
Summary: Marota- Seis adolescentes com nada na cabeça e tudo no coração. Acompanhe o amor, a paixão, as brigas e a vida nada parada deles: festas, bebidas, sexo, garotas, garotos, provas... O amadurecimento não é nada fácil, mas bem divertido.  RESUMO PESSÍMO11


**Capítulo 1 **

_ 1º de setembro, início do ano letivo – 4º ano_

O Salão Principal estava menos cheio do que parecia. O barulho era enorme; amigos que não haviam se encontrado no trem se cumprimentavam audivelmente. A um canto da mesa da Grifinória, uma ruiva e uma loira, que não tinha muito em comum, conversavam animadamente. Melaine contava como fora suas férias, até que Lily pareceu não ouvir mais e abriu um grande sorriso.

― Os idiotas vem aí não é? ― Suspirou Melaine.

― Se você quer dizer os Marotos, ― Respondeu Lily, sem se alterar. ― eles vem aí, sim.

― Por favor, me diga que não tem espaço para eles se sentarem. ― Choramingou Mel, olhando ao redor. Rolou os olhos, ao ver que havia um grande espaço em frente a eles.

Lily era muito amiga de Remus. Mal falava com Sirius, James e Peter, mas não tinha nada contra eles. Entretanto, Melaine não os suportava, os achava muito metidos. Por um lado, ela tinha uma certa razão.

Eles se acomodaram, e Lily logo se inclinou na mesa para falar com Remus. Melaine bufou, e fingiu não vê-los ali.

― Não fala mais, Carter? ― Perguntou Sirius, extremamente sarcástico.

― Não. ― Ela respondeu friamente, embora o efeito foi estragado por um olhar malicioso que ela lhe lançou.

Nem ela poderia negar que Sirius era bonito. _Muito_ bonito. Mas antes que ele pudesse responder qualquer coisa, as portas se abriram, e entraram vários alunos do primeiro ano. O salão se calou, até que o primeiro nome foi chamado.

― Eu nunca fui tão pequena assim. ― Comentou Lily em voz baixa, sem tirar os olhos das crianças que haviam entrado.

― Não, não foi. Você _é_ até hoje. — Provocou Mel.

James riu alto, e as pessoas mais próximas mandaram ele se calar.

― E o que você tem com isso? ― Cortou Lily.

Ele apenas sorriu levemente debochado, e levantou as mãos em sinal de rendimento.

― Eu só ri, só isso. ― Justificou ele e, ainda rindo, se virou para ver os alunos do primeiro ano.

― Que grosseria. ― Ironizou Melaine, em voz baixa.

― Ah, cala a boca. Você só está falando isso porque ele foi o único que riu com a sua piadinha sem graça.

A seleção dos alunos do primeiro ano, havia acabado. Lily agradeceu a Merlim, porque estava faminta. Pegou o garfo, e esperou ansiosamente a comida, antes de perceber que as mesas ainda não haviam se enchido de várias comidas deliciosas, como sempre. Olhou para a mesa dos professores e viu Dumbledore em pé, esperando receber a atenção de todos os alunos, antes de falar.

― O que ele quer? ― Perguntou Remus, que também havia levantado os olhos.

Os outros, ao ouvirem a pergunta de Remus, ergueram as cabeças e olharam curiosos.

― Não faço a mínima ideia. ― Respondeu Sirius, dando de ombros.

Quando todo o Salão finalmente percebeu que Dumbledore estava em pé, se fez um grande silêncio.

* * *

Suas pernas tremiam e suas mãos suavam muito. Lizzie praticamente sentia todo o seu coração pulando pela boca. O Salão Principal agora estava muito silencioso, e todos os olhos estavam voltados para Dumbledore.  
Ela dissera a ele, implorara, para não ter de fazer a seleção em frente a todos. Podia muito bem colocar o chapeu seletor numa sala isolada, e depois entrar na Casa selecionada, discretamente. Mas não, ele tinha de argumentar. "_Você deverá ser selecionada naturalmente, Srta. Wright_". Naturalmente. Como se houvesse algo de natural em entrar no quarto ano. Em breve Dumbledore anunciaria seu nome, e todos iriam olhar para ela, comentar sobre ela, falar sobre ela... Sentia vontade de vomitar só em pensar. Odiava ser o centro das atenções, e tentou se distrair escutando o que Dumbledore falava.

― É muito raro, realmente ― Falava ele, calmamente. ― que bruxos aprendizes entrem depois do primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Estou há muito tempo aqui como diretor, e mais ainda como professor, e posso assegurar que é apenas a segunda vez que isso acontece. Entrando no quarto ano, a senhorita Lizzie Wright deverá ser selecionada para sua casa agora.

E todos se viraram, procurando a aluna novata. Ela estava em um banco longe de todos, e quase ninguém a via direito. Caminhando até o Chapeu Seletor que ainda estava em seu banquinho, tentou não olhar para as várias cabeças que a examinavam atentamente. Colocou o Chapeu na cabeça, e esperou que ele a cobrisse totalmente.

― Hmmm...

Ela se assustou ao ouvir a voz que vinha do Chapeu. Tentou escutar mais, mas tudo que podia ouvir era ele murmurando palavras baixas demais para que ela entendesse. Por fim, anunciou em voz alta:

― Grifinória!

Uma mesa decorada com enfeites vermelhos e dourados aplaudiu entusiasmada. Ela praticamente correu até eles, e se afundou na cadeira. Os aluninhos do primeiro ano olhavam para ela, e ela sentiu que chamava ainda mais atenção ao lado deles, parecendo uma gigante.

Do lado oposto de onde estava sentada, Lily anunciava:

― Como futura monitora, ― James abafou uma risada. ― acho que deveria ir lá cumprimentá-la. Você também deve ir comigo, Remus.

― O-o que? ― Gaguejou Remus.

Ele olhou para a novata, que estava anormalmente vermelha. Ela parecia muito tímida e deslocada, mas ainda era linda. Sabia que provavelmente pareceria um bobo quando chegasse perto dela, e não queria que ela tivesse essa primeira impressão dele, mesmo que ele não soubesse o porquê disso.

― Não, não, vai você. ― Ele argumentou, tentando parecer que não queria ir apenas por motivos de preguiça. ― Você é... hm, melhor.

Lily franziu a testa, e pareceu que iria falar algo mas apenas concordou e se levantou da mesa em direção a novata. Sirius deu um tapinha nas costas de Remus e balançou a cabeça, desapontado.

― Remus, Remus... ― Falou, como uma mãe que ouvia seu filho anunciar que havia sido reprovado. ― Eu não lhe ensinei nada? As vezes acho que você não merece o título de maroto, afinal, "pegador" também está incluso. Mas, ― Continuou, dando um olhar de canto a Peter, que engolia tudo como se não comesse há anos. ― já que aceitamos o Peter, eu não posso falar nada.

Remus fingiu não escutar.

* * *

― Olá. Eu sou Lily, prazer. Não quer vir sentar com a gente?

Lizzie olhou pra cima. Uma ruiva sorria pra ela, um tanto maniacamente. Ela parecia ser uma garota muito autoritária, mandona e certinha, mas estranhamente, Lizzie gostou dela.

― Claro. ― Sorriu, um pouco nervosa.

Se levantou e a acompanhou até uma pequena vaga na mesa, entre os veteranos. Sentou-se do lado de uma bela loira, que lhe sorriu sinceramente, enquanto Lily lhe apresentava um garoto que estava em frente a elas.

― Remus, Lizzie; Lizzie, Remus.

Remus tentou engolir a comida que estava mastigando rápido demais, e acabou se engasgando na tentativa de dizer "oi". Então abaixou a cabeça enquanto tossia vermelho, e apenas levantou uma mão que lhe acenou.

Lizzie prendeu o riso, e não viu que Sirius rolava os olhos desapontado, mais uma vez.

― E o que nós somos, Evans? Nada? ― Perguntou James ironicamente, porque Lily não parecia notar a existência deles.

Ela deu um grande suspiro, e com uma enorme impaciência falou:

― Lizzie, esses são James, Sirius e Peter. Vocês, essa é a Lizzie.

Lizzie deu um sorriso para cada um deles. O mais baixinho que se chamava Peter mal levantou os olhos para falar, apenas continuava comendo como se a sua vida dependesse disso. James deu um grande sorriso para ela, e Sirius apenas levantou as pontas dos lábios maliciosamente. Ele balançou a franja que caía nos olhos para trás, e falou sedutoramente.

― Olá, Lizzie.

Lizzie perdeu o fôlego, e corou furiosamente. Desviando o olhar rapidamente, ela puxou qualquer assunto com Lily, apenas para esconder o embaraço, e Sirius deu um grande sorriso vitorioso. Remus lhe deu uma cotovelada.

― Você poderia esperar a garota respirar antes da cantar ela, não é? ― Ele reclamou baixinho, tentando parecer divertido.

― Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Reminho. Ela é realmente muito bonita, mas não faz o meu tipo... É quietinha demais. Claro que isso seria um desafio muito bom, mas pelo menos uma vez na vida eu vou te respeitar. E, por enquanto ― Aumentou o tom de voz, e olhou sugestivamente para Melaine. ― eu tenho um desafio muito melhor e mais divertido...

― Só por cima do meu cadáver. ― Disse Melaine, indiferentemente, sem erguer os olhos da comida.

― Vamos ver Carter, vamos ver...

Nessa hora, uma menina da Corvinal chegou e chamou James. Ele saiu da mesa parecendo muito feliz, todos bem sabiam porque, enquanto Peter ainda devorava tudo o que via pela frente.

* * *

_10 de setembro, segunda semana do ano letivo – 5º ano._

― Estou _extremamente_ entediado! ― James exclamou alto, enquanto se largava na poltrona em frente à fogueira da Sala Comunal.

― Você podia tentar estudar, quem sabe. ― Ironizou Remus, sem tirar os olhos da redação que estava fazendo.

― E no que isso ia ajudar? ― Replicou ele.

Com um barulho forte a porta do Salão Comunal se abriu, e Sirius entrou por ela, parecendo muito satisfeito por chamar atenção com essa aparição. Alguns segundos depois, Melaine também passou pela porta, ligeiramente descabelada e corada.

― Bom dia, caros colegas. ― Ele falou casualmente, também se jogando na poltrona restante. ― Onde está o idiota do Peter?

― Cumprindo uma detenção. ― Respondeu James rapidamente. ― Ele assumiu a culpa por mim, quando eu explodi as pastinhas organizadas do Slughorn. Mas não mude de assunto, ― Ele apontou um dedo acusador para Sirius ― Finalmente, _finalmente_, você conseguiu?

― Acho que nem preciso responder a isso. ― Ele sorriu, malicioso. ― Eu _sempre_ consigo.

― Às vezes a força... ― Apontou James, e recebeu um gesto ofensivo. ― Mas sempre consegue, ham?

― Pois é, queridinho. ― Sirius falou, se virando para Melaine. ― Depois de todos aqueles foras que ela me deu, de se fazer de difícil, fingir que não ligava para mim... Ela estava caidinha por mim desde o início, afinal. Bem, foi realmente divertido enquanto durou. Podemos nos encontrar mais algumas vezes e só.

― Pelo menos você teve alguma diversão, e ainda vai ter por algum tempo. ― Resmungou James, jogando sua cabeça para trás. ― E eu? As garotas estão ficando cada vez mais fáceis; um sorriso e elas já te chamam pra passar um "tempinho agradável" em um corredor qualquer. Não tem mais desafios! Não tem nem mais graça.

― Você quer um desafio? ― Sirius sorriu, maroto. ― Eu posso te dar um.

― Fala. ― Disse James animado, se empertigando na cadeira.

― Isso envolve ferir os sentimentos de alguém, não é? ― Remus perguntou sombriamente.

― Não necessariamente. ― Respondeu Sirius, dando de ombros.

― Vamos, fala logo. ― Impacientou-se James.

― Calma aí, Pontas. Eu consigo imaginar umas dez garotas em Hogwarts que você não consegue pegar tão facilmente assim... Três delas estão aqui. Topa alguma das três?

― Sim, sim. Espero que seja realmente um desafio, porque se depois de uma semana eu conseguir, você vai se ver comigo, seu idiota.

― Você não confia em mim? ― Reclamou Sirius, com falsa inocência na voz.

― Na verdade, não. Vai falar, ou não?

― Beeeeem, ― Começou ele, fazendo suspense. ― Suas três opções são: Melaine Carter, Lily Evans, ou Lizzie Wright. Antes de mais nada, ― Continuou ele, alteando a voz, porque James ia interromper. ― Melaine não conta. Primeiro, porque eu ainda estou com ela. Segundo, porque se eu consegui, você também vai conseguir, mesmo que tenha que ser com o esforço dobrado, porque, você sabe, ― Completou ele sorrindo maliciosamente e indicando a sua aparência. ― há uma grande diferença entre nós.

James bufou.

― Acho que a Wright também não conta; não porque ela ia ceder fácil, mas ela parece ser tão calma que não seria realmente divertido. Além de que, _alguém_ ― Sirius encarou Remus. ― idiota demais para tomar uma atitude, não iria gostar. Então sobra...

― A Evans. ― Completou James, com o mesmo sorriso de Sirius e se virando para observar Lily de longe, que agora ralhava com Melaine por algum motivo.

― Isso vai ser bem divertido. ― Gargalhou Sirius. ― A Evans tem um gênio da p...

― Ela é minha amiga, James. ― Cortou Remus.

― Sei que é. ― Disse ele, ainda sem tirar os olhos de Lily. ― E é bem gostosa por sinal.

― Eu não gosto dessa história.

― Você não tem que gostar. ― Implicou Sirius. E ignorando Remus, se virou pra James. ― Que acha envolver um pouco de dinheiro para ficar mais divertido?

― Dez galeões? ― Arriscou James.

― É isso que você acha que ela vale? ― Se irritou Remus. ― Dez galeões?

― Por incrível que pareça, Remus tem razão. ― Argumentou Sirius. ― Cinquenta galeões.

― Cinquenta? ― Chiou James. Ele olhou mais uma vez para Lily, e quando ela balançou seus longos cabelos ruivos, ele acenou com a cabeça. ― Tudo bem, cinquenta. Aposto que consigo pegar ela até o final do sétimo ano.

― Sétimo ano? O que você é, gay? ― Provocou Sirius.

― Ah, qual é. Você mesmo disse, a Evans tem um gênio da p-

― Você me deve uma, James. ― Exclamou Peter chegando e se largando na última poltrona disponível, com uma das mãos vermelhas de picadas dos insetos da detenção.

― E você me deve por todas as vezes que eu quis chutar seu traseiro, e não chutei.

Sirius riu, e Remus bufou preocupado voltando seus olhos para a redação.


End file.
